Đurini zapisi
Istinite mejdandžije Đurini zapisi. Pripovijetka je u svojoj prvoj objavljenoj verziji, u Bosanskoj vili, XVI/1901, br. 4 i 5, imala poduži uvodni dio koji je Kočić, unoseći pripovijetku u svoju prvu zbirku „S planine i ispod planine“ (1902), izostavio. Evo tog teksta: „Nedjelja je. Ustao sam, kao i obično, vrlo rano i otvorio prozore. Svježi planinski vazduh strujio je u sobu. Uzeh zimski kaput, ogrnuh se i naslonih na prozor, koji je gledao na Luke, po kojima se još povijala jutarnja magla u gustim, neprozračnim i sivkastim slojevima… Kroz sivkastu masu probiše se prvi sunčani zraci. Sivkasta se boja preli u otvoreno-srebrnkastu. Razbijena sunčanim zracima, magla se poče proređivati i uzmicati ispred moćnog neprijatelja, koji naglo prodiraše i sve više i više zemljišta osvajaše. Cvjetne i pitome ravni, kroz koje se vijugaše živahni potočić, obrastao s obadvije strane sumornim vrbama – osmjehnuše se pod bijelo-srebrnom sunčanom svjetlošću! Magle je polako, tihano nestajalo… Samo su se još tanki, kružni pramenovi vijali oko šiljastih vrhunaca kitnjastog Kika i gole Rustine… Eno, nestade i njih! Skriše se negdje, da se, možda, opet lukavo prikradu kroz guste šumarke u meke i rodne luke, kad se neprijatelj umori i legne, da počiva. Selo oživi. Čuju se dovikivanja. Dobra majka doziva sina od tora, da mu metne u torbicu užinu – krišku mladog sira i komadić tvrde kukuruze – a ozbiljni i namrgođeni otac da ga pokara i opomene, da ne pušta više sermije u zijan, kao što je juče učinio, „jer, zdravlja mi, neko će poigrati“. Uz Luke tjera Đurein Pejkanove konje i nešto sam gunđa i psuje: „Nije šala… dvije kljusine cijelu noć biti u ’kuruzima! Verebog, Pejkane poroškaćemo se dolje… pred gospodinom prijestolnikom, pa kome bog voljadne! Brez moj sirac’ ja vidim… De, vuci te izjeli! Ja vidim, da brez suda ne more ništa biti. Satrlo, brate, deseta cima nije usprav ostala. De, gazda ti se krvi napio! Ala, moja majko! Eto, zašto se jadni čojek muči i leti i dan i noć. Vala, poljaru, beli ni tebi neće krivati! Dolje ćemo mi, dolje… pred gospodina prijestolnika, pa ćemo se pitati, da li te sud postavio… De, Cigani na tebi vodu gonili!… da jedeš i cicvare i ližeš tave po selu… De, gazda sa tebe vrat slomio!… ili da nadgledaš zijane! Dolje ćemo, dolje!“ – Oooo, Jovane! – Zove neko od Davidovića kuća. – Čujemooo! – odazva se neko s Ivanovića Brda. – ’Oćeš li ti u škr, ’oćeš? – ’Oću, ’oću! – Kupi mi, vjere ti, jednu litru špirita! Nešto mi je, da prostiš, ONA slaba, pa…. Našlo mi se noćas dijete… – Dobro, dobro! Neka ti je sa srećom! Sa selišta ču se ćurlika. Pogledah. Đurlika Ristin Stojić. Koliko sam puta slušao te nerazumljive i neskladne zvuke, pa su mi još uvijek mili i dragi. Slušao sam Stojića, viđao sam ga, vidim ga i sad, kako, s torbicom na leđima, polako i nekako odmjereno stupa za sermijom i veselo ćurlika. Pogledah uz Pilipovića Brdo. „Hm, opet ona!“ ote mi se uzvik, kad na brdu pod orahom poznah Savinu Marušku. Tako ona uvijek istjera kravu na pašu, prisloni se uz orah, pa kf đoja seiri, da nema šta u zijanu. Znam te, Maruško! Dosjetljivo i vragolasto djevojče zapjevuši onu pjesmu „Žetvu žela lijepa đevojka“. Stojić trže ćurliku iz usta, diže glavu i pogleda uz Pilipovića Brdo, a Maruška mahnu rukom prema svom toru: „Nije otišla u rod. Doveče ću sama musti ovce. Dođi, bolan, Stojiću, da malo proeglenišemo“ – riješismo ja i Stojić čudnovati rebus. Neko će dobiti i nagradu. Sa zvonika manastirskog odjeknuše zvona. Stojić skide fes, pa se prekrsti. I ja se prekrstih. Kad zvona umukoše, on opet zasvira. Mnogo je ljepše svirao, nego maločas. Učini mi se da se na sobi otvoriše vrata. „Možda, Luka odnese cipele, da očisti“, pomislih i dalje slušah Stojićevo ćurlikanje… Malo tra’ ču se udar potkovanih seljačkih opanaka. Osjetih jaku struju, pa se okrenuh“. Uz „Tubu, objavljenu iste godine u Novoj iskri, ovo je prva Kočićeva objavljena pripovijetka. Na poluotvorenim vratima stoji čovjek, jednom nogom u sobi, a drugom s onu stranu praga. Protrh oči, pogledah bolje i poznah Đuru Dž. iz Kola. Znam ga dobro. Majstor je i to dobar majstor. Hoda po svijetu po majstoriji. Pokriva ambarove, kukuruzane, pojate; nabija pred jesen kace za kom. Malo i žita u zemlju baci. Šta će čovjek - otima se i težaklukom i majstorijom. - Koja dobra, dobri Đuro? - viknuh ja. - ’bro jutro, gospodine! Vala ništa… - veli Đuro i plašljivo podiže glavu. - Dao ti bog dobro, moj dobri Đuro! Ulazi, božji čovječe; ne boj se, majka mu stara, naši smo! - Ma znaš, gospodine, ko… ako ’š me pitati, i mrsko mi je. Znaš - što ’no kažu - gospoda si, pa nije lako s gospodom... On zatvori polagano vrata, priđe bojažljivo na prstima do stola i pruži mu ruku. - Zdravo svano, gospodine? - Zdravo sam, kako si ti, Đuro? - Neka vala bogu i ja sam. Kako je oče Jerosim, je l’ on zdravo? - Zdravo je, hvala bogu! - Neka vala bogu! Kako je baba Marija, je l’ ona zdravo? - Zdravo je Đuro. - Neka vala bogu! Kako je stari Dako, je l’ on zdravo? - Ta mani me, Đuro - velim ja i smijem se. Zdravo je! - Neka vala bogu! Kako je, gospodine, ljetina vuda oko vas? - Pa, da rečeš, nije loša. - Neka vala milostivom bogu! Kakav je desetar? … Je li nako? … - Bogami, Đuro… et’… - Ej, bog ga ubio! I u nas, moj gospodine, podavi! Puklo u njeg iz vedra neba! - Sjedi, Đuro; eto tu na sećiju ili, ako hoćeš, na stolicu. Kako ti je zgodnije? - Oj, joj, gospodine, šta ti to veliš? - začudi se Đuro i lupnu se u prsi. Zar da ja s takom gospodom sjedim? Vala ti, vala ti od neba do crne zemlje! Morem ja i vako… - Sjedi, čovječe; ne budi dijete. - A-a! To nikako, ni po koje pare - odbija on i drma glavom. O, joj, zar da ja s takom gospodom?… Vidjeh: neće sam da sjedne. Uzeh ga za ruku i posadih na sećiju. On se nespretno pomače na kraj sećije. Sećija vagnu, a Đuro se skotrlja na pod. - O, joj, gospodine! - jauknu Đuro i jedva se diže. Sami bog i današnja sveta neđelja nije rekla težaku da s takom gospodom barabar sjedi. - E, pa, eto, kad nećeš, a ti stoj! - malo ću ja ljutito. - Daj mi ruku - veli Đuro i drži plosku u desnoj ruci. - Što će ti ruka? - Da te poljubim, moja dobra gospodo! - podilazi Đuro. - Mani se, Đuro, ja nit sam pop ni kaluđer. - Kako nijesi, moja slavna gospodo? Ti si nam i pop i kaluđer i iguman i arimanit i sve, et’… Sve si nam ti! - Ma nemoj, čovječe - otimam ja ruku, koju on bijaše čvrsto uhvatio. - Eto, gospodine, to ti je od mene milošta - veli Đuro i pruža mi plosku, pošto me na silu poljubio. - E, hvala ti, Đuro! - Vala bogu i slavnoj gospodi! - Ja vidim, Đuro, ti si nešto s poslom došao, a? - Pa… i jesam, moja učevna gospodo. - Koje su te vile donijele? - viknuh ja onako u šali i pogledah u plosku. - O, joj, gospodine! Ne daj, bože, nijesu vile - prepade se Đuro i stade se krstiti. Ja se osmijehnuh i pogledah ga ispod oka. - Nako, znaš, došo sam… da prostiš, na kobili sam dojo. - Dade mi Maksim svoju kobilicu. Da prostiš, gospodine, ždrebna je. Veli Maksim kad sam pošo: "Čuvaj, Đuro, prošćeš, ždrebna je kobilica". Bogami, gospodine, više sam je vodio neg’ ja’o. Neće strana, neće niza stranu, pa tako… - Dobro, Đuro, tako i valja. Ama kaži ti meni što si ti do mene došao? - Jest, jest, gospodine, ždrebna je. Mogla bi se, da prostiš, izjaloviti, pa kud bi mi onda duša? Duše mi, jest, jest, gospodine, zdravlja mi! Istinu ti kažem, nije nako da ti lažem: ždrebna je. - Ama dobro, et’… ždrebna je, pa? - "Ždrebna je, kaže, pripazi je, Đuro. Kupi joj malo zobi il’ nakosi trave; neće ona sijena". Jest, zdravlja mi, gospodine, kobilica je ždrebna, a ja sam dobar, ko… ko… - E, dosta, Đuro, već i s kobilom i… - velim ja i smijem se. Nego ti, brate, kaži što si ovamo poteglio? - O, joj, moja slavna gospodo! - podilazi Đuro iz petnih žila. Vala ti što me pitaš. Ja se, eto, zaboravio, pa… Vala ti od neba do crne zemlje - crne i svete zemljice, u koju ćemo svi… Eto, došo sam, da te nešto, ako ’oš, i molim… ko starijeg i pametnijeg… Došo sam, gospodine… - veli Đuro i češe se iza vrata. Znam se dobro s tvojim ocem… oče-Jerosimom, a molimo ti se, gospodine, pamtim ti i mater, još kad je curom bila. Očiju mi, jest, gospodine! Došla - pokoj joj duši - našoj crkvi na zbor. Bože moj, sva okovana u pare! Sve sama cvancika i krstaš-talir… Onda je oče-Jerosim bio momak, pa ko "oda" za njom. Visoka, brate, pristala, kršna… Lete momci, pružaju ploske, daju jabuke. A-a! Ona i ne gleda! Vele: oda za njom Jojo Stojanov. Tako su zvali oče-Jerosima kad je učio popovinu… Jest, zdravlja mi, gospodine, tubim ja nju! ja mlim, gospodine, da ti i ne tubiš matere? - Ne tubim, Đuro. Ovo mi bezazleno Đurino pitanje pade teško na dušu. U meni se probudi stara želja. Misli mi odletješe daleko, daleko… Đuro je i dalje nešto pričao. - E, moj gospodine, niko se ne more bolje voljeti neg mati, a niko jope ne more više voljeti ko mati svom djetetu. - Imaš prave, Đuro, tako je! - trgoh se iz misli. E, sad mi kaži, što si došao? - Eto, gospodine, znam se dobro s tvojim ocom… oče-Jerosimom. Pazimo se još od turskog zemana. Eto, on dođe mojoj kući, pa ja i on šjednemo. On malo više gore - na prostirač, a ja dolje kraj prostirača… do ognjišta. Ispečem ja kavu, pa onda iznesem, et’ u ’voj ploščici malo rakije. Uvijek u mene ima rakije. Pijemo tako i eglenišemo… O, dobar je oče-Jerosim, a i pametan je! Ja ne znam… ti bi, ako ’š, gospodine, mogo s tom svojom naukom i pameti tamo… kod suda i kod pravo prikazati i izraditi da oče-Jerosima i zavladiče, a, gospodine? - Pa gledaću, Đuro, ako se mogne - velim ja ozbiljno. - Onda ne bi bilo vjenčanje dvaest vorinti ni strašna molitva pet seksena - to bi oče-Jerosim snizio, a, gospodine? - Bi, Đuro, bi! - O, dobar je oče-Jerosim! Š njim, ako ’š, more i malo dijete bešjediti… A ja se i on dobro držimo. Ja sam mu nabio dvije kace; po dvaest kotlova koma more u nji stati. Pokrio sam mu i onaj ambarić u Subotici. O, dobar je oče-Jerosim, a i ja sam dobar, moja dobra i učevna gospodo! - Dobar si ti, Đuro, znam ja; pričao mi je otac. - Je l’ de? - Jest, jest. - Je li vođe oče-Jerosim? Išo bi da ga poljubim u ruku, pa bi se nama’ vratio. O, dobar je… - Nije ovdje, u selu je. Eto, Đuro, kobilica je ždrebna, tubiš kad mi je mati curom bila, oče-Jerosim je dobar, a i ti si, kako vidim, dobar. Kad je to sve tako, sad mi ukratko kaži što si došao? Je li tako? - O, dobar si i ti, naša slavna i učevna gospodo! - E, dobar sam i ja - dobro! Sad kaži što si došao? - Došo sam, gospodine, da mi zap… O, dobar je tvoj otac, ko dobar dan! Došo sam, da mi… Nemoj ti, gospodine, znaš nako što… da mi zapišeš zapis - jedva prevali Đuro preko jezika. - Šta veliš, Đuro? - pitam ja začuđeno. - O, moj gospodine, da ti znaš kako se ja pazim s oče-Jerosimom! Da mi zapišeš zapis - veli Đuro i plašljivo obori oči. Zorli si, vele, učevan; učio si knjigu u Srbiji, Rusiji i u Beču, vele. Ti znaš to najbolje, a, gospodine? - Znam, Đuro, šta ti je, šta te boli? - O, dobra moja, slavna, učevna i glavata gospodo! - uzviknu radosno Đuro i raskrili ruke, pa mi obgrli koljena. - Pa baš veliš, Đuro, "i glavata gospodo"? - smijem se ja. - Da, glavata gospodo! Znaš, prijestolniku se rekne: glavati gospodin-prijestolniče! A tvoja i njegova učevina nekako je na barabar… - Neće biti tako, Đuro? - Jest, jest, tako je: glavati gospodin-prijestolniče! Znam ja, tako mu se veli. Samo ti kaži Švabi: glavati gospodine! pa nemaj brige. - Biće to svakako, Đuro, da se kaže: poglaviti gospodine! - A-a! - veli Đuro i pokazuje na glavu. Glavati, glavati! Glava, mozak, pamet! Ej, gospodine, kamo tvoja škola i učevina? More biti da je i tako ko što ti veliš - trže se Đuro. Ama ga mi, težaci, tako štimamo. - Pa veliš, tako ga štimate? - Da tako ga štimamo, a njemu drago, bože, pa se sve smije. - Baš mi je drago, Đuro, što tako znate starijeg štimati. - Znao bi ja, ako ’š, gospodine, i sa Zemljanom vladom bešjediti. Sve vako ko i s tobom. Samo mi je, ako ’š pitati, mučno eglenisati s onim pisarčićima u sudu. Zabodu one motke za uvo, pa se ko paunovi po sudu šeću. Dok se čemerni težak pomoli na vrata, a oni: "Napolje marvo!" Ja mlim, gospodine, da oni drugo ništa i ne znaju. Šta bi ti reko? - U neku ruku, Đuro, imaš i ti prave. Nego ti mene pitaš nešto za zapis? - Da, gospodine, jest, pitam. Je li ovo ona knjiga roždanik? - pita Đuro i pokazuje na ukoričenu "Bosansku vilu", koja stajaše na stolu. - Jest, to je knjiga "roždanik". Đuro se pobožno prekrsti i cjeliva knjigu "roždanik". - U njoj piše kad se ko rodio, koliko će živiti, kad će umrijeti. Sve u njoj ima… Je l’ de, gospodine? - Ima, ima, Đuro! - Bi li ti meni, gospodine, vidio u knjigu? Sve me nešto bode u oči… ne mogu spavati. Čini li su, nabača li je, uroci li su? Ne znam… Ona me rospija… Đurđija urekla, niko drugi! Bog joj ne do! Onda bi mi mogo i zapis zapisati, a gospodine? … A ja tebi nako, što je pravo… Eto koliko ti rekneš. Samo ti meni zapiši zapis i vidi u knjigu: nabača li je, čini li su? Ama ja mlim da su uroci… rospija ona, niko drugi!… Udovica, gospodine, a ja se trevio, da prostiš, udovac, pa… - Je li ti iko još "gledao" u knjigu i pisao zapis? - Pa, gospodine… - izvlači se Đuro, da mi ne kaže. - Nije mi niko piso. - Kaži ti slobodno, ne boj se - hrabrim ga ja. - Nije, gospodine, očiju mi! - Sad ću ja vidjeti u knjizi "roždaniku", pa teško onom ko laže! - prijetim ja i uzimam "Bosansku vilu". - Jest, gospodine, jest! - viknu Đuro preplašeno. - E, ko je? - Zaklo me da ne kazujem… Nema lijeka ako kažem. - Kaži ti! Ja ću tebi zapisati zapis, a neću ti mnogo ni iskati. - Oćeš onaj, gospodine, veliki od dva vorinta il ćeš onaj mali od pet seksena? - Koji god hoćeš! Samo mi kaži ko ti je prije pisao? Siromašni Đuro dugo se mučio i gledao preda se. Ja sam ga za to vrijeme posmatrao. Blizu mu je pedeset; ja jedna manje, ja jedna više. Lice mu blijedo, ispijeno, nos dosta pravilan i vrlo šiljast, oči, odveć svijetle i vlažne, igraju kao na zejtinu. Snaga mu drhće, misliš: pašće na zemlju. Dugo je tako stajao, dok se odjedanput vrcnu, hvati se za kajiš, odriješi pripašaj i metnu ga na sto, malo podalje od knjige "roždanika". - Evo, gospodine, zapisa - veli Đuro i drhćući izvadi jednu prljavu končanu kesicu iza crvenog, širokog pojasa, kojim se seljaci opasuju ispod pripašaja. Bili su ušiveni do mene u pojasu, pa sam i’ jutros, kad sam pošo, odašio. Znaš, bilo me prestalo, pa - na moju golemu nesreću - ostavio pojas kad sam neki dan nabijo kace kod Maksima, te prešla preko njega mačka, pa me nama’ one večeri spopalo. E, Đurđija, ne do ti bog ni ovog ni onog svijeta! - uzdahnu duboko i tužno Đuro. Ja uzeh kesicu, odriješih i izvadih dva zapisa. Razmotah prvi. Bio je dvostruk. U spoljašnjoj hartiji, koja je bila bijela - po svoj prilici od omota šećerne glave - smotana je druga. Razvih radoznalo tu drugu i pročitah ovo naštampano: "Visoka zemaljska vlada naimenovala je…" Više nije ništa stajalo. Poznadoh hartiju zvaničnog lista visoke Zemaljske vlade. - Bi li ikako mogao znati, Đuro, ko ti je ovaj zapis pisao? - pitam ja i držim hartiju u ruci. - Bi, gospodine, znam ja po… Taj mi je piso onaj naš desetar što su ga lani išćerali iz carske službe. Znaš, on ima knjigu roždanik, pa sad oda vako po selu, gleda u roždanik i piše zapise. Ja sam mu dao dva vorinta u tvrdu. Veli: "Đuro, to je veliki zapis, a ako ’š, ima i mali od pet seksena". Ej, Đurđija, da od boga… Ja uzdahnuh, pa razmotah drugi. Ovaj je bio jednostavan. - Ej, Arkadije, nebo te ubilo! - uzdahnuh opet kad poznah rukopis "učitelja" Arkadija, što se svake godine pred školski raspust dovuče iz "lepog Srema" u ove nesretne krajeve s prljavom torbom i "ispravnim dokumentima". - Jest, gospodine, taj mi je Arkadije piso. Vid’, kako ti znaš! - čudi se Đuro. Kad je lani prolazio iz šera da vođe bude učitelj, svratio se mojoj kući, pa smo cijelu noć pili. O, more, gospodine, Akardije dobro piti! Popili smo čitavu pintu (10 oka) rakije. Uvijek u mene ima rakije. Kažem ti cijelu smo noć pili i čatali - bože me ne pokaraj - ko u crkvi. O, dobro, gospodine, Akardije čata, a dobro i pije! Pa veli meni: "Pomaži, Đuro, pomaži Srbinu svom iz lepog Srema!" Nagoni me da i ja nako iz glave čatam; a kad, moj gospodine, poče iz sveg grla! "Dobro, vrlo dobro, Bosno ponosna", veli Akardije i udara me po plećije’. Milo meni, moj bože, pa sve čatam i krstim se; a i Akardiji milo. - Pa jeste li što jeli? - pitam ja i trudim se, po svom običaju, da u mašti predstavim sliku kako "učitelj" Akardije iz "lepog Srema" i majstor Đuro iz Kola "čataju". Znam da je Akardije, kao i svaki brat Sremac, "dobar pevčik", ama Đuro? - O! Kako nijesmo, moj gospodine? Oborio sam najbolje jagnje… Bilo je nekako oko jacija… Nama’ mi jedan zapis zapiso; drugi mi je zapiso u gluvo doba, a treći u zoru… a sve smo jeli, pili i čatali. O, dobro jede Akardije! - Koliko ti je uzeo za zapise taj tvoj Akardije? - Pa, gospodine, tri velika zapisa po dva vorinta: šest vorinti. Je li tako po tvom računu, gospodine? - Jest upravo šest vorinti ili na groše: 75 groša! - Vidi gospodina, kako zna i naš račun - bože moj, duboke nauke! - Pa gdje su ti ona druga dva zapisa? - Je li što je Akardije piso? - Da. - Onaj smo spalili što je piso oko jacija, onaj sam drugi - gluvnjaš, išjeko i popio u vodi, a to je treći - zornjaš što ga držiš. Tu je uštrampo Akardije moje oči, nos, glavu, obrve, čelo… sve, sve je uštrampo! Uzme komadić mesa, čašu rakije, a sve štrampa i gleda u mene. O, dobro Akardije, gospodine, jede, dobro pije, a da vidiš, dobro i štrampa. Leti mu ruka kad piše - bože me prosti, ko u prijestolnika. Ima li to tuj… moja štrampa? - Nema, Đuro, ovdje u ovom zapisu tvoje "štrampe". - Baš veliš nema? Viđaj-de bolje! - Badava, Đuro, nema. Ima samo "naštrampan" Očenaš. - Aa, znam! Ono: očenjaš iže jesi… - Jest, jest, to je. - Valjda je moja štrampa bila u ’nome što smo ga spalili il’ u ’nom što sam ga popio u vodi? - Može biti, Đuro. - I ja mlim tako, gospodine. O, dobro jede Akardije, dobro pije, a dobro i čata, a, eto, me nije dobro uštrampo! Mor’ da se prebacio u rakiji, a, gospodine? - Može i to biti, Đuro. - O, dobro jede Akardije - ne budi uroka! Do ponoći, moj gospodine, spresa pola janjeta, a pola metnu u torbu; a dobra mu i torba. Mogo bi u nju stati podrug ulček ’kuruza… U svanuće osvoji ga rakija, pa mi veli: "Ubi mi, Đuro, jedno pile za vruštuk, a ja ću malo odspavati." Pa baš veliš nema moje štrampe?… Ej, mojije krvavi šest vorinti, pa jagnje, pa nolika čast! Da me uštrampo, ne bi žalio ni para, ni rakije, ni jagnjeta, ni pileta… ništa ja ne bi’ žalio!… E, moj gospodine, svak li nas vara i guli! Ama, je l on Švabo, ne vjeruj ti njemu! Ej, Đurđija, dabogda, sestro, i današnja sveta neđelja - nebeska carica - nikad sreće ne imala! Dabogda, devet godina iza praga sunce gledala, pa nit mogla živiti nit umrijeti! Što učini ovo od mene?! Dabogda… - Ne kuni, Đuro, nije žena kriva. Čekaj dok vidim šta knjiga "roždanik" kaže, pa onda možeš… - Zar i ti, gospodine, rospiju braniš?! - prodera se Đuro. - Ne deri se, čovječe; evo šta knjiga kaže! - Šta, gospodine? Šta veli knjiga roždanik? - spusti Đuro glas i poče moliti. - Knjiga piše da ćeš se dvaput ženiti i da će ti se druga žena zvati Đurđija… Eto šta knjiga kaže. - Nemoj ti to, gospodine, govoriti na sva usta? - čudi se Đuro. - Knjiga tako veli, pa ti sad… Ti udovac, Đurđija udovica, pa zar to ne bi moglo biti? Đuro i Đurđija! To se i u pjesmi pjeva. Samo ako ti hoćeš i ako si voljan? Knjiga piše da Đurđija nije tako rđava kao što ti veliš. Đurđija je dobra - bisno, valjano čeljade… - Na moju i vjeru i dušu, knjiga dobro kaže. Sve je tako ko što knjiga roždanik veli, ama ja… ko bolestan… Sav mi je svijet krvav pred očima. Jope, jope, one oči… Đurđine ne slute na dobro. Ona me urekla, niko drugi! Ama ja mlim kad b’ ona pošla za me da bi me ova muka prošla. Šta bi ti reko, gospodine? - Bi, Đuro, bi… Ako te je malo urekla - to je od dragosti, voli te. - Pa baš veliš, gospodine, i knjiga piše da me Đurđija voli? - Da, Đurđija te voli. Crče za tobom, a ti… - Ako ’oš ti mene pitati, gospodine - pretrže me Đuro - na moju dušu, Đurđija nije po tom ni rđava. Svijet govori: Đurđija je vaka, Đurđija je naka, Đurđija jaše na vratilu, Đurđija oduzima marvi mlijeko, Đurđija baca omrazu izmeđ čojeka i žene; u Đurđije su vake, u Đurđije su nake oči… Ama, ko će svijetu ugoditi! Svijet je, ko svijet… Prijestolnik je prijestolnik, pa mu svijet nađe manu… Na moju i vjeru i dušu, Đurđija je žena jedna po jedna! Kad sam joj gođ došo kući - tuj ti je nama’ kava, pa rakija, pa cicvara, pa kajgana na maslu, pa kolačići, pa… sto nekije maslajeta! Kažem ti, dočeka me bolje - bože me ne pokaraj - nego vladiku! Očiju mi, jest! - Eto, vidiš, Đuro, kažem ja: Đurđija je dobra. A to bi tebe odmah prošlo… ta muka, kad bi uzeo Đurđiju. Samo ako imaš onako dragu volju. Danas, znaš, nema barem u tom sile. - Bog ti je pomogo, gospodine, odavno sam ja njoj mukajet… Ama ona, ko zategla, pa se čini i nevješta… - Za to ne vodi brige. To ćemo ja i oče-Jerosim već urediti. A sad da koju popijemo u zdravlje Đure i Đurđije. Zdrav si Đuro! - Bog ti dao zdravlje! Jednu po jednu, pa se ugrijasmo. Uhvati Đuru, a bogami, da prostite, i mene. Pusta bašica, prva kap ispod cijevi, klizi niz grlo - gladan bi je pio! - Moj gospodine, - ne budi uroka - moreš i ti dobro rakije - veli Đuro i muća praznu plosku. Sva ova, rečemo kaz’ti, glavata gospoda more dobro piti. Eto, naš poreznik… Ama zdrav isan more i… Ništa bolje na ’vom svijetu od zdravlja! Pa veliš, gospodine, u roždaniku piše da ću se dvaput ženiti… da me Đurđija voli… E, Đušo, - poče Đuro tepati Đurđiji - post ti se tvoj ukiselio, drukčije ćemo sad! De-de, gospodine, nazdravi mi! O, prazna, bog je ubio!… Pa baš veliš, gospodine, Đuša me urekla nako, ko… od dragosti. Vid’ ti, vid’ ti moje Đušice! Od dragosti, da… ja, šta ti misliš? De-de, gospodine, nazdravi mi! O, prazna, bog je ubio! * Oženismo Đuru. Iz početka je Đurđija, kao i svaka udovica, malo zatezala. Govorila je kako se ne misli udavati, kako je njezino bilo i prošlo, kako je ostarila i šta ti ja znam. - Kante vi se mene; moje je već prošlo… Nije meni do šta je vami. - Tako ti je suđeno, Đurđija. Što ranije, to bolje - velim ja. - Suđeno, da! Tako ti i u roždaniku piše - dodaje Đuro i pruža joj plosku. Na, uzmi! Moremo li što proti božje volje? Što je od boga, slađe je od meda - davno su kazali… Sudbina, pa et’! - Uzmi, uzmi, Đurđija - potpomaže nas oče-Jerosim. Ne ’š naći niđe bolje prilike. Đuro je dobar majstor; živićete ko jedni po jedni. Dajem vam svoj pastirski blagoslov, pa kud ćete više! - E, kad je tako… - prošapta Đurđija, onda ustade, pokloni se, poljubi oče-Jerosima u ruku, a mene u obraz, pa primi od Đure plosku. Đurđija "popi" plosku i kroz nedjelju dana vjenčaše se. Na vjenčanju prišapnuh Đuri na uho i pokazah na Đurđiju: "To je moj zapis. Bože sa srećom i hairom!" * Bila je Mlada nedjelja. Došao Đuro s Đurđijom na zbor. Nekako stidljivo, pognute glave, priđe mi Đurđija, pokloni se, kao i svaka mlada, poljubi me u oba obraza i u čelo, kao i svaka mlada, pa se onda poizmače malo na stranu, kao i svaka mlada. - Kako je Đuro sad? Je li bolje? - Pa, gospodine, s bogom i s tvojim zapisom, dobro je - smije se Đuro i pokazuje na Đurđiju, a ona obori oči i pocrveni, kao i svaka mlada. ’Vako, kad će rđavo vrijeme… mijena, uštap, dođe me malo, ama ja i moja Đuša… O, dobra Đuša, moj gospodine!!!